


A Quiet Night

by rhetoricraven



Category: Jane Eyre (2006), Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë
Genre: F/M, Fluff, idk if it's ooc but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhetoricraven/pseuds/rhetoricraven
Summary: One shot: takes place during the Ingram Invasion, but is simply a domestic moment. Probably OOC and would never happen because propriety but wooWhat if Jane hadn't gone to the sitting room after dinner, and went to her room instead?
Relationships: Jane Eyre/Edward Rochester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	A Quiet Night

Jane had not truly expected Mr Rochester to want her in the drawing room. After all, he had much more interesting guests to entertain and be entertained with. He no longer needed the sad, little governess to while away the lonely nights.

Already Thornfield was transformed with bright lights and gay laughter, with the bustle of servants and gentle swish of the ladies’ gowns sweeping the halls. It was as lively as Jane had ever known any house to be. After all, she had never attended a house party before.

Not that she was attending one now, she thought bemusedly. When she had announced to Mrs Fairfax and Adele that she was not going to sit in the drawing room, both expressed astonishment. Adele could not comprehend not wanting to mix with the beautiful ladies, while Mrs Fairfax was aghast at Jane’s supposed impudence at the master.

“Indeed, Mrs Fairfax, I do not wish to be impudent,” Jane felt some explanation was needed, not wishing to have her actions misinterpreted by such a kind lady as Mrs Fairfax. “I only feel that Mr Rochester does not need me there, not with all the other ladies and gentlemen. Besides, Sophie can take perfect care of Adele.”

Remarking on Jane’s paleness, Mrs Fairfax sighed once or twice before nodding. To the old lady, she was beginning to become slightly worried with young Miss Eyre. She always seemed so slight and severe, as if one could topple her over with a kind word. 

Ah, and it was only two weeks ago when her cheeks were blooming and some meat was going on those bones. Now, Jane’s clothes were becoming loose and she seemed quite quiet. Perhaps it was for the best that she not sit in tonight.

So with Mrs Fairfax’s grudging allowance, Jane retired early to her room. Exhausted as she was, Jane found it impossible to sleep. Her body was in the room, yet her mind was back in the drawing room, wondering who *he* was talking to and if Miss Blanche Ingram was as kind as she was beautiful.

Shaking such thoughts from her mind, Jane perched on the small window seat, listening to the strains of music coming from below. Closing her eyes, she fell into a half slumber, dreaming of a dance, with gowns and exotic flowers blooming everywhere.

And Mr Rochester did not disturb her.

\--

The next night, Jane similarly returned to her room, planning on some light reading. Mrs Fairfax was even more agitated, while Adele was only too eager to return to the attentions of the ladies to entreat Jane to join her. Smiling at Adele’s enthusiasm and tales of the night she had enjoyed, Jane slipped out.

Once in her room, she wrapped herself up securely in a thick shawl, sitting before the fire. As her eyes grew heavy, a loud knock at the door startled her. Surely Mr Rochester had been joking?

Ever since his return, they had not shared but two words. This was perfectly natural, as he was entertaining guests. Jane hated to think that she might be the cause of any disruption to his plans, but secretly, a part of her grew excited at who stood behind the door.

Pulling the door open, Jane jumped as Mr Rochester pulled her out of her room, shutting the door with a snap so that she was trapped. Shrinking into herself, she looked at the ground, only daring to peek up at him as he gave her some space.

“Mr Rochester, I-“ She drifted off, unsure of how to begin. He was acting in a manner most improper, that much she knew.

“Come with me a moment, Miss Eyre, I wish to speak with you.” Mr Rochester had her arm soon tucked securely in his, leading her away from her room towards the library. Too late, Jane realised that her hair was down about her shoulders, the pins in her pocket as she was preparing for bed. 

Walking in the draughty corridors, she shivered imperceptibly, wrapping her shawl tighter about her. Feeling his gaze fall on her and him pulling her closer, she pursed her lips, even if he was very warm.

Finally they arrived at the library, where a fire blazed merrily. Pushing two chairs up as close to the fire as possible, Mr Rochester guided her to one, wrapping a thick blanket about her as she settled comfortably. 

Raising one brow at his precautions against cold, Jane looked at him with a steady gaze.

“After all, Janet, we were agreed that we could not let you feel the cold again.” Mr Rochester huffed, sitting down opposite her. “I thought you would be pleased to see me!”

“Sir, believe me when I say I am pleased to see you so. But I am not comfortable with the knowledge of your guests below. Even now I can hear their laughter. Would it not be better if you returned to them, and I to my room?” Although she said all this, Jane confessed that the little cocoon of warmth was very comfortable indeed. Snuggling in, she almost missed the small smirk adorning Mr Rochester’s face.

“You are right, as always. But tonight my guests are well entertained. You see, my friend Mr Eshton has something in his way of spirits, and he brought some interesting games to amuse everyone.”

“Do his games fail to amuse you?” Jane asked, yawning despite herself. She felt as if she were on the verge of falling asleep, eyes half lidded.

She was comfortable around him, he noted with a short burst of joy. Who else could have dragged her into the library for a talk and be rewarded with a half asleep Jane Eyre. At first, he had wanted to expose her to the hypocrisy currently residing in his house. But now that he was talking to her, seeing her again after so long, he found himself wishing he had never invited anyone to Thornfield.

“Yes, I do not agree with the supernatural.” Rochester began, peering closely at the young woman. “Why, Miss Eyre, I do believe you are ill! Why else would your face be so pale? Has the good dame not been feeding you?”

Jane heartily reassured that this was not the case, and would have argued against his assertions if she had not fallen fast asleep ten minutes later. Pondering her change, Rochester noted how loose her clothes were, as well as the dark bags under her eyes. He had been gone for too long and she was wasting away!

Resolving to remain until she returned to the familiar, healthy Janet, he relaxed in the warmth of the fire. Retrieving a book he had been meaning to read, Rochester picked it up with a small grin on his face. He had not had an opportunity to talk with Jane for so long that even this short conversation was enough to satisfy him. For the time being.

So engrossed in his novel and the occasional glance at Miss Eyre, that Mr Rochester failed to notice Adele creep into the room. With a quick glance, the young girl realised how perfectly domestic the scene was. Jane under the warm blankets, Rochester dozing off opposite her despite his valiant attempts to read his novel, both illuminated by the dying embers of the fire.

Originally wanting to ask Rochester where Miss Eyre was, the young girl crept off to bed, smiling quietly to herself.


End file.
